


Bedridden~

by Onewschickenbucket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onewschickenbucket/pseuds/Onewschickenbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not entirely sure how I came to writing this after I had spent a week in the ereri tag, during my third lesson me & my closest college friend were chatting about ereri and.....I pretty much turned the work sheet we were meant to be doing over and started throwing around prompts...</p><p>But nevertheless I have done some research for this and re-written some of it three times, I just really need tons of back story to get to the real point of it and this is my first full on fic in over a year and my first anime fic since I was like 8 (that was a daydream fic involving digimon and yh)<br/>(It's still terrible forgive my B- writing skills of horror & let's not even go in to the punctuation of the story, punctuation is my weak point in english)<br/>if you stick with it you get rewarded in badly written smut (which is why it's rated explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanity’s last hope? more like Humanity's weakest

 

Titan’s surrounded us & I was so sure that there was no escape for anyone,

Mikasa was in front of me both of us kneeling on the floor, it was cold & rock solid despite Mikasa’s endless tears pouring from her eye sockets, she was thanking me for teaching her how to live or something...I wasn’t entirely sure my mind was racing, burning up a migraine like no other, my eyes frantically searching for him...but he was nowhere, my keeper had been lost just like my hope of surviving this expedition, tears had filled my eyes and they were just about to run riot on my face until I recognized the sound of a flare being let off, my eyes although blurred caught sight of the direction it was fired in.

The blue flare signal was truly ironic, _blue_ that symbolizes hope but back in reality over half of the legion did not possess a horse to glee the area due to it either running away when it had the chance or as a result of it falling prey to a titan’s foot...but even then taking all of this into account ¼ of us were too injured to ride one in the first place...on the other hand attempting to run from the titans on foot was just a pathetic way to prolong your existence in this world following imminent death.

Time was passing slower than before the flare was fired, now everything was just slow-motion chaos, suddenly I realised that Mikasa had fallen silent, just from the sight of her facial expression I could tell what was hovering behind me, I didn’t dare turn to look at the titan in the face, I wanted the final thing I saw to be something...someone that meant something to me, I had never felt this weak in all of my life, Humanity’s last hope meeting such a worthless end…it made my blood boil, my rage exploded from me, screaming into the floor, bending over close to the ground, the tears started to paint a trail down my face, I squeezed my eyes shut wishing for this moment to pass rapidly, in my final moments I reminisced about my life, my dear deceased mother...

  
_Kalura Jaëger_ , she smelled of petrichor & the smell of burning wood, it filled my nose as I opened my eyes & for a second I was transported back to my house in the Shinganshina district, she was scolding me for the 100th time about my desires to join the scouting legion, the scenery changed in my mind before I could reach out for her, I started to relive the torture of seeing the man who protected me & Mikasa that day when wall Maria fell, being eaten by the same titan I lost my mother to….the drunkard I had nothing but respect for despite everything, next thing I knew the universe around me had disapparated around me into the peaceful day I spent with my best friend…

  
_Armin Arlert_  , who inspired me to dream of the world outside of the walls, he had always motivated me to get up off my ass when I had no hope....I smiled to myself as the darkness engulfed me, this time I stood in a dimly lighted corridor & the door creaked open slowly as I looked on to the 9 year old version of me meeting & saving the girl who became my adoptive sister, loyal to me as I was to her, the last known family member I have, the girl who saved my ass a thousand times, despite my stubbornness to admit this fact, I was eternally thankful to her, the area around me started to change for the 5th time, it was still dark but I quickly realised I was in the forest, I could hear him...my father,

Grisha Jaëger, below me on the ground he was with a younger version of me screaming & forcing the injections into my skin despite my endless cries for him to stop, tears rolled down both of our faces, young Eren Jaëger & me in this haunting memory. I just wanted to be saved and just like that the memories of me & him flooded & filled my delusion’s, the first time I saw him chains & bars separating us, he was the only person who had come across me for the first time and not been afraid, despite his gruelling public beating of me, I still held the uttermost respect for him, he always exhibited feelings for me, I knew he cared more than he let on…always offering me guidance wherever he could…

_**Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille,** _

an extraordinary man and nothing lesser than that, he was almost god like from the first time you met him, he was a consistent clean-freak, the way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he held himself..Never showing any sign of weakness, knowing his own skills were beyond perfect but never being arrogant about it…not even once,

All of this doesn’t even prepare you in the slightest for the moment when you hear his voice for the first time it had this calm tone to it & his speech was always so formal no matter who he was speaking to even when he was trash talking, calling you a ‘Insolent little brat’ _(despite everyone over the age of 13 being taller than him)_ he had a way of charming you, not one human could escape his charm  & those who did usually felt the full force of the ‘pipsqueaks’ strength….his eye’s just sealed the deal, the corporal’s eyes were a shining grey and they froze you to the core, the supposed ‘entrance to his soul’ shut tightly peering into your eyes, melting your insides faster than any burning sun could, at that instant I was jerked back into reality & I could feel my stomach convulse, a sickness like no other spumed in my stomach just from the thick stench of the titan’s breathe, it was a very distinct odour...like smouldering copper, mixed with a gut wrenching smell of vinegar based vomit which sent my senses into overdrive from the panic attack I had found myself in, my hearing went and all I could hear was static, I felt my body being seized by the titan’s hand and my feeting left the ground, I instantly started to kick my legs back & forth in a feeble attempts to be released I sobbed desperately for the corporal to save me but my voice couldn’t find enough sound, my breathing became jagged and out of nowhere I shrieked his surname out “Rivaille!” louder than I had ever done before, what I thought to be my last tears flowed down my face smoothly, I took my final breathe deeply & embraced the idea of death, my panic attack was erased from my mind & body, my legs dropped and I felt weightless, I hovered over the titan’s drooling mouth, it was anticipating this very moment from the second it had laid eyes on me, you could see the lust in its eye’s and I looked down into my abyss, my eyes somehow focused in on a scouting legion member, their hood was covering their face but you could tell that the person was in a panic, but they disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared.

The titan released me from its grip and I was discarded into its mouth, at the last second I felt something inside me, it forced me to viciously turn my body so I was on my stomach and I put all of my strength in this last minute escape plan, I grabbed my grapple-hooks & cinched them into the titans mouth, I knew I could only last 5 minutes at the most in here before my 3D maneuver gear would break and I’d officially become titan food, while my mind rushed to think of ways to escape, I could only ever come to one end solution which was to try and commit enough damage to make it open its mouth to get rid of me, that would be my only time to strike & escape this hell hole.

I only had one option to go forward with and only have an estimate of three minutes left, I withdrew my blades and began to slice open the inside of the titan’s mouth with all my strength, I only had a minute left if that, I could feel my grapple-hooks being released & I was slipping about from the titan moving around, it seemed to be fighting something off outside…I was down to my last blade when my right hook fell out & my left was 30 seconds away from being released when the titan’s jaw fell wide open & I was stolen from its grasps, my saviour’s face was covered by their hood, they swung around to the back of the titan & cut the nape of its neck clean, like cutting a piece of beef steak, but the titan fell quickly, pulling the two of us to the ground, who ever had saved me lost their grip when they released their grapple-hooks & we tumbled to the ground, I was knocked half-unconscious when I hit the floor but I could hear a horse coming towards me with a cart attached to it..It is at this point that I can’t remember much besides being picked up and thrown into the back of a cart but...I don’t even remember who’d picked me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tiny ass glossary for a just in case 
> 
> petrichor - Petrichor (/ˈpɛtrɨkɔər/) is the scent of rain on dry earth, or the scent of dust after rain. The word is constructed from Greek, petros, meaning stone + ichor, the fluid that flows in the veins of the gods in Greek mythology. It is defined as "the distinctive scent which accompanies the first rain after a long warm dry spell"  
> disapparate - The word was invented by J. K. Rowling in the Harry Potter books to describe a form of teleportation from one place to another, but in derived usage it often means just to disappear completely.  
> spumed - as in bubble so "a sickness like no other spumed in my stomach" = "a sickness like no other bubbled in my stomach"


	2. Blood, tut's & hips like a pornstar~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3k to date this is as far as I've gotten,  
> I'm hoping to get to the smut soon but with me this is questionable considering I choose my lesson time to be inspired enough to write (Y) so maybe I'll be stuck with a while
> 
>  
> 
> as the title suggests  
> There is blood, tut's & hips swinging.

 

 I drifted back into consciousness, by this time it was dark but it was there was at least 3 torches on the cart I was on, I groaned & slowly lifted myself up....not without great difficulty of course, I was just about to curse out loudly in pain but I was cut off by a familiar blonde telling me how “I should really rest as they worried because I may be severely injured” but my panic ensued & I bombarded him with questions

“Armin! are you ok?!, where’s Mikasa?, What happened?, where are we?!, What about Jean is he okay?!, how many died-”

I was cut off by a legion member as he coughed on purpose, then as he removed his cloak hood his voice calmly but clearly annoyed began his speech

“What about me you piece of shit? Do you not give a crap about me? huh, well I’ll remember that next time you’re crying out for me to save your pathetic sorry ass like a 5 year old”

before I could reply he cut me off again

“As you can see Armin is fine...a bit battered & bruised but better off than some, Mikasa is on the horse pulling this cart if you’d use your eyes you’d already know this, Oh you know some titan’s just wandered in wanted to have a party...so they got in somehow but the wall is sealed and we currently can’t find a break in the wall, as for Jean he has a broken leg & a possible cracked rib..”

The male sighed and took a breather, he looked Eren in the eyes and finished his sentence

“over half of the expedition have either died or they are currently M.I.A, even with the factor they may be alive I doubt we will find any bodies of the lost members…& finally we are close to HQ so shut it….”

Another sigh came from the scouting legion member...this one seemed more heartfelt as he continued

“....Please Eren some rest, nothing will happen, not while I am here…”

The scouting legion recruit stared into Eren’s eye with a look of regret then turned to look off into the distance behind us, I forced out a slight smile in acknowledgement in his direction despite the fact he couldn't see and replied

“..Okay Corporal. I’ll continue to rest”

I turned to look at Armin and apologized for my attack of questions and with that I went back to resting.

* * *

 

 By the next time I arose from my slumber I was back in my room (…well it was actually a cell) I looked over to the chair in my corner to see my 3D maneuver gear place almost perfectly on top of it as I slid myself off the bed, I 100% expected to be viciously pulled back by the chains I was placed in every night to give the higher ranking officers & the richest civilians who live behind Wall Sina a piece of fucking mind…but no to my amazement I was not chained tonight, in the process of standing up straight I felt a sharp twinge run all the way up my back, I managed to supress my whimper, I continued on my journey staggered over to the door to find my guard & ask ‘to be let out as I needed the bathroom’, as I reached the door tripped over my own legs and tumbled, I just managed to grab hold of the cell door however I slammed my face on the door and gained a nose bleed, cursing to myself loudly, I felt the door wiggle in my hands, my suspicion was provoked even more as I dragged the heavy cell door open, I started to leave my room & as I did I felt lightheaded & began to cough heavily…which turned into a choking sensation, within the next 30 seconds I was on my hands and knees violently vomiting blood everywhere, it only took me 3 minutes before I was lying on my side drifting in & out of consciousness for a second time today.

 

* * *

 

 

I was woken by the sunlight that pierced my eyes & the brisk breeze flowing through the room, I could only find the feeling of peace in this room, everything about it felt at ease and undisturbed from the world it was in…I rolled slowly onto my front and in my process I ensnared the pillow I rested my head on into my arms and closed my eyes, wishing it to magically transform into my hooded saviour so I could thank them a thousand times over & time them my life, to fulfil my debt to them…then I remembered my life was not mine to give away, I sighed heavily tightening my grip around the pillow as I inhaled the scent which was firmly attached to it, the scent intoxicated my senses & all of my desires, I instantly wished to find the owner (who could possibly smell so good in a job like this?) my fantasy was quickly interrupted with a forced cough coming from the door way ,I let go of the pillow & flipped my body on its back, I stared intensely at the doorway, my eyes widened as I saw my corporal with a smirk spreading across his face that only the devil could awaken

“C-C-Corporal Le-vi” I stuttered…I already knew I would hear about this moment in the dinner halls tonight

“Enjoying yourself are we?” you could hear in his tone how amused he was and he quickly burst into tears of laughter after with this my mind came to the realization that the room I was in was his…how I hadn’t come to this conclusion before made me feel even awkward especially considering I was in this room before I had left for the expedition, I was so stunned that by the time I structured a sentence in my mind he cut me off as I opened my mouth to speak

“How are you feeling Jaëger?” his voice was clearly very serious now

“I’m fine corporal” I stated to him

“Yeah, you looked fine passed out in a pool of vomit blood when I found you” the corporal’s tone turned blunt & full of sass, I didn’t know how to reply so I stayed silent.

The corporal shifted his body inside the room as he quietly enclosed the door to its frame, as he walked towards me his hips swayed side to side & my imagination was entranced by this, my eyes were locked onto his prominent bulge pressing against his harness, all I could think of was releasing it from its cage & kissing his cock all over until he was squirming underneath me, I was shaken out of my fantasies when Rivaille spoke again, he was now sat in the chair next to…what I guessed to be his bed?

“You had a small internal bleed, which we’ve sown up now and your left ankle is twisted so you’ll be bedridden for atleast a week…but the problem with that is …the fact your shitty ass is in my bed and we can’t move you just in case we tear your stiches open & you go all titan on our asses, I don’t really like the idea of spending a week in your filthy animal cage, so we’ll have to share my bed my bed as it’s the only outcome I can think of but if you disturb my sleep or piss me off _I will kill you with my bare hands_ Jaëger”

my face looked like it had been slapped with crimson red paint thinking about sharing such a thing with the corporal,

Silence reigned in the room for all but a minute until Levi jumped out of his chair slightly pushing it back & making the worst scraping noise you ever heard

“Jesus fucking Christ Jaëger don’t tell me you’ve got a gay crush on me.”

My voice hesitated for too long

“I…I…I Erwh WHAT GOD NO- That would be weird” I choked as I tried to spit out my words.

I could feel his stares chisel into my cheeks so I lowered my head so my hair covered my face, half in shame or my true feeling’s and half to hide the new wave of crimson red washing across my cheeks, I could already tell his facial expression he’d be showing no emotion but his eyebrow would o risen in a questioning way like he didn’t believe you but he wouldn’t push for an explanation either, 3 awkward minutes passed in this position before the corporal muttered something under his breath as he stood up and did is signature sassy tut as he opened the door and left the room swinging his hips like a porn star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was terrible of me, with such a misleading title  
> I'm sure you've been left feeling disappointed
> 
>  
> 
> For those who don't know M.I.A means Missing in action


	3. Stubborn Boys, French Confessions & Emergency Prodding+Probing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is stubborn,  
> Levi is awkward,  
> Hanji makes a momentary appearance and then fucks off somewhere (maybe explain at one point)  
> Levi speaks some French in this chapter to, it's like one sentence.
> 
> that's about it
> 
> Oh and I'd rather you didn't translate the french yet as I'll be having Levi explain for him self what he said in google translated french in the next chapter...unless you're desperate to know...or just don't care ahahah I can't stop you.

 

_**-12:30 Lunchtime-** _

* * *

The Corporal had left my- well his quarters well over 2 & a half hours ago, yet the awkward silence he left in had not lifted from the room, once again as usual my thought process was interrupted by some noise. I didn't quite catch what is was the first time, shaken from my thoughts I was able to hear it again……a low but notable growling sound came from under my t-shirt, how could I not have figured this out?. My stomach was raging for food, as soon as I had noticed the roars of my stomach I could feel the hunger inside me burn, sharp pangs crying out to be silence with food erupted inside of me, just as I was about to shout down to see if anyone was in hearing range my lips cracked & I instinctively tried to clear my throat, but all that achieved was me coughing up my guts.

 After I caught my breathe, I decided if I waited any longer for food I’d pass out, I re-adjusted my body so I was sat up straight instead of the slouched position I had gotten in too, as I began to pivot on my butt I could feel my left ankle tingle but in my stubbornness to stay still I ignored the warning my body gave me & place my feet on the ground; I braced myself for a minute until, I found my footing easier than I had expected it to be, that was until I applied pressure on my left leg and a shooting pain escaped down my leg & a shriek of pain out of my mouth, as I toppled over I tried to grab hold of the chair but in the end I just pulled it down on top of me. When I hit the ground, I howled out in pain as my tears began to roll down my face then everything went fuzzy, I heard yelling & running footsteps, they became louder & louder next thing I knew the door was busted open and sent almost flying off of the hinges.

Rivaille & Hanji burst into the room, the corporal’s stride hesitated when he saw me on the floor, his face dropped into a momentary look of anguish but it quickly changed into a look of irritation, I closed my eyes fearing I would be smacked in the face due to my stubbornness not to stay bed bound, my eyes shot open when my body was scooped up into a pair strong arms as my brain struggled to come to grasps at the fact that I was being carried like a newly blushing bride.

 By the time I had realised that I was actually blushing and that I had left the room. I was already half way to the medical room as I tried to clear my throat quietly so that I could speak, the corporal’s attention turned to me, his eyes fastened on to mine he spoke clearly and calmly

“Yes what is it, _Eren_?”

 I could feel my insides melt to release an adrenaline rush of butterflies trying to escape my stomach, I stuttered to say as I cleared my throat once more

 “Uhm C-corporal, where did Hanji go?”

 “Please let’s drops this Corporal crap, it’s far to formal and it makes me feel like I’m in a teaching whisking a 15 year old school girl away whose got a crush on me situation.”

 Levi paused to think about what he would say next a bit more carefully…not breaking eye contact once or even blinking he continued by saying.

 “Although I know I will come to regret telling you this information, I feel as if…Uh if I don’t tell you the truth I will also regret lying to you… so let’s see…hm-”

 I was too impatient & it got the better of me, filled with worry of what would be said next, I maybe a bit too harshly interrupted him.

 “Levi just spit it out already for Christ sake!”

 I felt horrid as soon as I saw the start of a flood fill the bottom lid of his eye’s; he broke of the eye contact and looked down at the floor and he mumbled out something I couldn’t understand

 “... _Je crois que je suis tombé pour vos charmes enfantins et pour que je me sens coupable_ ..”

He came to a stop at a door and asked me to open it, I complied with his request and he lifted his head, cracking a slight smile at me, the flood of tears still filling his bottom eye lid then returned back to looking at the floor, he gracefully walked in and placed me on the empty bed that was in the left corner. Levi spun on his heels back into the direction of the door told the doctor to ‘give me a thorough check making sure my internal injury was ok’ and shot out the door way slamming it behind him before I could even speak.

* * *

 

 After several hours of the doctor prodding & probing my stomach along wih a blood test, I was given the all clear but I was too stay in overnight with a guard on stand at the door at all times in case I needed something or ‘I felt the need to go walk about again.’  The doctor left me alone after my dinner came which was of course accompanied with my guard whom stood outside the door at full attention, after I had finished my dinner I placed it on the side and asked the guard if I could have some privacy but I got no reply from him, after a removal of my plate and a change of guard I tried for privacy again and I succeeded this time, after some really bad begging the guard shut the door but before he did he reminded me that he would be here for another hour until the next guard change and that the next guard may not be so nice to me, I nodded to him as the door was shut. Once I was finally alone my thoughts flooded my brain

'Eren you twat, why did you have to ruin it’

‘Couldn’t you of just waited’

‘Ugh you could see he was finally opening up and you fucked it’

I hated myself for interrupting him if I hadn’t I might of finally known how the Corpor- Levi…felt about me, my feelings for him had always remained the same…although at first I had not realised them fully and just dismissed them for an overpowering admiration for my elder and not a romantic type of admiration. I had only realised the truth behind my feelings the first time we had met, I let a sigh escape my mouth as I began to reminisce about the time I had spent with him from the obvious cleaning duties that were always handed out to me…against my will I only ever agreed without a fight because it was with him… to the regular training we were made to do too keep in shape, we once even shared kitchen duties together and that was certainly a sight to of seen I was in shock when I saw how well he could cook. Tears began to roll down my face as I laid down in my bed coming to the realisation I probably won’t share anymore moments like that with him anymore considering the way I had treated him earlier today and with that heart wrenching thought I cried myself to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT COMES NEXT.  
> I hope  
> I plan to have it done by Friday but I have deadlines all week so the latest it will be is the weekend I am hoping,  
> although I am in London on Tuesday and I believe to be taking the bus up so I may be able to get a significant chunk of writing done then if I am not sat next to someone reading over my shoulder judging me....  
> and with that, I bid you a good night  
> it's 12:30 and I have college in the morning.~


	4. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed Point of view to Levi's,   
> Armins a bit of pain in my ass,  
> Levi get's a bit handy in Eren's room  
> and then creeps of like a pervert in the night.

**_ Levi’s  P.O.V _ **

 

 

**_ 8:30pm_ **

Dinner dragged on for what felt like months, I didn’t even bother to taste the muck that was placed in front of me tonight, I was far too preoccupied with the thoughts swirling around my brain. Anger raged in my head as I mentally kicked myself for letting that stupid teenage brat get me so worked up, I cursed under my breath as I stood up, because I was sat at the end of the table I simply slid myself out, trying to quietly dismiss myself I spun on my heels and started to leave the room with my eyes locked on the door muttering to myself a mix of curse words and two words that repeated themselves in every sentence –

‘ **Stupid** ’

  
_' Eren_ ’

Just before I guided myself out of the doorway someone on the very last table caught a hold of my wrist, I twisted m head to look at them over my shoulder by the time my eyes had engaged eye contact with the person they had managed to spit out

 “Lance Corporal……Levi…Uh..Sir, is Eren okay?..I only ask because I had guard duties on him about an hour after his dinner at 6:30 and the previous guard told me not to open the door because Eren… he had asked for some privacy and well the guard seemed to think he heard Eren crying..?” 

I stayed silent for far too long trying to refresh my memory of the blonde’s name, ‘ _I know for a fact I recognise his face… wait is it a guy? No it’s definitely a guy, the voice is too deep for a females. Atleast I hope it’s a guy’_

I shook my head & let out a sigh, forcing myself to wreck my brain for this one name…

 “come on brain, you know this kid…he’s friends with Eren, you see them in the stables together from your room all the freaking time…………Hey, you know you’re running out of time, you’ll look weird in a couple of minutes, okay okay I’ll give you a clue his name begins with an A”

 I argued with myself mentally

 “You’re a real dickhead sometimes y’know? Only ever work when I’m about to die, no wonder why I’m so socially awkward”

“Just get on with it, Begins with A, remember?”

 “ugh names that start with a……:

  
_Abu…, Ace…,…Adair…, Adan…, Adrian…?_ **Seriously brain what are you doing.”**

  
“More than you asswipe, stop whining to yourself and get on with it”

 “Fine, Fine…Uhhh How about these:

_Aegair…? No okay what about Aidrik...Allen...Aaron?”_

 “I think we’re on to something with Aaron…”

 “Okay last shot me, have you thought about his name being something like, oh I don’t know……… ** _Armin?...wait_**

** THAT’S IT!” **

****

****

I pulled my wrist from his grasp and turned to the boy

 

 

“Armin, Eren is a big boy now…I am sure he can look after himself & if your so damned worried about him then stop wasting my time with questions about him and go ask him yourself instead of asking me because I am not a fucking mailman”

I practically spat out my sentence and left with haste before I could receive a reply from Armin.

 

  

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later I somehow found myself laying in Eren’s bed, alone in the dark, breathing in the scent he left on his pillow, I had been mentally hating on myself the entire way down to his room. Even though I know that I would not be caught by either one of the few hundred soldiers the scouting legion actually had or Eren himself…which was a much more thrilling mental image than this...I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body.

I felt intoxicated by his odour, the longer I stayed in his bed, the higher I became, I tried to leave but my body resisted as blood rushed to my cock, my hand instinctively followed the blood rush while I pulled his pillow underneath my body & brought it as close to my face as I could. My hand began to create friction against my trousers and my increasingly hardening bulge, despite the difficulties to pleasure myself with my harness gear still on, I managed to relive myself of my throbbing dick.  My face was dripping with sweat, no doubt my clothes were probably covered with sweat patches, I peeled myself from the bed and sat hunched over myself trying to even out my ragged breathe, five minutes passed before I caught it after which I quickly went to leave but I ended up stopping at the door and looking back to Eren’s cell bed. I felt a small sadness begin to form in my chest; it’s far too unfair for a teenage boy to sleep down in the dungeons after everything that’s already happened to him, his mum dying right before his very own eyes, his dad disappearing into thin air, losing pretty much all of his comrades in their first ever battle and then finding out he can shift into a titan and have pretty much every human turn their back on him then just to make things worse they more or less give me no other choice but to lock him in a cage and put me under orders to kill him if he steps out of place, I was far too interested in my own thought’s to realise I was now in the midst of a full blown clean out of the cellar. It was gone midnight before I had finished cleaning, but after a full-blown ocd attack like the one I just had I knew I wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, I silently left Eren’ chambers locking the door behind me.

 

 

I began to skulk up the stairs to where I've placed Eren under guard, little did he know, that I had evacuated the entire wing that morning so that all of the wounded soldiers we had we're in a different part of the HQ, when I reached the door I told the guard not to worry for the rest of the night and to tell all those on duty for the next day, that I would personally look after Eren myself and with the guard disappearing around the corner I discreetly opened the door, shifting my body inside I locked the door behind me. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter due out in by Levi's birthday or in a week (27th)
> 
> It shouldn't be as long waiting due to the fact I've finished for the holidays
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter should be smutty & the finale of my bad writing~

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> If you reached it this far I congratulate you well done  
> You are a fabulous person to of even made it this far.


End file.
